


and as the world comes to an end

by and_hera



Series: twitter prompts [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Post MAG160, Prompt Fic, the world has ended, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_hera/pseuds/and_hera
Summary: “Hey,” says Georgie. “I love you, too.”“Oh, that’s good,” Melanie replies. “It would have been awkward if I said I love you and you didn’t feel the same, especially since our apartment is the only one left in an endless void of sky.”or, Georgie and Melanie deal with the end of the world.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Series: twitter prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	and as the world comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "things you said when you were crying" + georgie/melanie - for brooke!!  
> here have some wtgfs dealing with the reality that is jonathan sims accidentally fucking up the world.  
> title is from king and lionheart by of monsters and men, bc of course it is. i hope you enjoy! leave comments and kudos <3 come talk to me on twitter @lcvelaces!

When Georgie opens her eyes, the world is ending. Literally.

All she did was close her eyes to have a quick nap, Melanie’s head in her lap and fingers linked with hers. They were watching TV, some show that Georgie probably couldn’t remember if she tried. But now Georgie wakes up out of nowhere, and she’s confused for about three seconds before looking around in horror.

“Melanie,” she hisses, pushing her until she’s sitting up. “Melanie, wake up.”

Melanie is up quickly, already on guard. She opens her eyes, but closes them again, because it’s pointless. Georgie hands her the black glasses she’s taken to wearing, and Melanie puts them on. “What the fuck is that noise,” Melanie says, voice thick with sleep, and Georgie grabs her hand.

“I don’t know,” Georgie whispers, “but I don’t think it’s good. I don’t think things are okay.”

“Is this like a… person breaking into our apartment type thing? Or more-”

“Spooky,” Georgie finishes, and she stands up, pulling Melanie with her.

Melanie doesn’t move, but her lips curl into a scowl, and the hand that isn’t in Georgie’s makes a fist. The TV is playing static, and Georgie somehow knows that no matter what channel she turns on, it won’t change. Outside there are noises like screaming and howling and they almost sound joyful, in a twisted way. 

Melanie squeezes her hand. “Look outside,” she says. “You’ll have to eventually.”

So, Georgie leans over the couch and pulls open a curtain. She looks at the sky, and she sees something so big she doesn’t know how to describe it. Circles, and ovals, and red veiny lines- and then, the sky _blinks_. 

She pulls the curtain closed.

“Melanie,” she says softly, “the sky has eyes.”

Melanie inhales sharply, and she sits down again. Georgie joins her. “What can we do?” Melanie asks softly, grabbing Georgie’s arms. “How can we undo it? We stopped the Unknowing. Jon and Basira stopped the ritual for the Dark. How can we undo this one?”

The Admiral leaps into Georgie’s lap. Georgie scratches behind his ears. At least someone’s okay.

“I think it’s too late for that,” Georgie says. “I don’t know why we aren’t faring worse right now. I think- I think people are in danger right now.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Melanie says, and her voice is dangerously shaky. “The sky has eyes. Jon and Elias are up to something, then. The Eye’s ritual. We have to be able to fucking stop it, Georgie, we have to, that’s how these things work.”

Georgie very slowly draws a curtain open again. Her apartment is on the second floor, but when she looks down… the ground is a lot farther away than it should be. The ground isn’t there at all. Buildings are falling down, and she can barely see the tops of them. The bottom of her apartment is falling down. Their apartment remains.

She closes the curtain. “Melanie, what’s the entity that is falling?”

“The Vast,” Melanie says quickly.

“There’s no ground,” Georgie says. “The apartments around us are falling. The people are falling, God, the people are falling and there’s no ground anymore.”

Melanie’s breath is shaky still. “Are we falling, Georgie?”

Georgie shakes her head, because sometimes she forgets Melanie can't see her anymore. Then she says, "No. No, we’re still here. I don’t know why. I don’t know how.”

Melanie runs a hand through her hair, tugs on the ends. “Fuck. I thought you said there were eyes? Why is the Vast here too?”

“I think,” Georgie says, and she hesitates, but she continues anyway. “I think they're all here, not just one of them. I think the world might be ending.”

Melanie snorts. She smiles, but there's no humor in it. “Of course it is,” Melanie says. “Of course the world is ending. That sounds about fucking right. And, for no reason in particular, we’re spared. We get to watch the world end- no, _you_ get to watch the world end, and I get to hear it described to me.”

“Melanie,” Georgie says.

“No,” Melanie says, voice almost angry and almost sad. “No, I think there _is_ a reason we're okay, actually. Georgie, are the eyes looking at us?”

Georgie blinks. She peers around the curtains again. And, somehow, Melanie's right- the eyes aren’t looking at them. The eyes aren’t focused on their little apartment, the one that’s somehow floating in the midst of an abyss. The eyes are everywhere and they are looking at everything but they cannot see this little piece of life. “They aren’t,” Georgie says faintly. “We aren’t being affected by this. I don’t know why.”

“I do,” Melanie says fiercely, and Georgie pretends she doesn’t feel her hand shaking. Melanie points to her face, to her eyes that don't work. “We got out. We disconnected from them. We escaped the fucking apocalypse.” And Georgie sees tears streaming down Melanie’s face. “The world is ending and we’re somehow safe from it all.”

Georgie takes Melanie’s glasses off, and she wipes the tears from her face. “Why are you crying,” she whispers.

“Because I’m terrified,” Melanie says. “Because the world is ending and we’re somehow safe from it all. Because I love you and I wish I could have told you sometime more romantic.”

A beat. Georgie’s breath catches.

“I mean, hey,” she says, “what’s more romantic than the end of the world?”

Melanie laughs, a sad thing, and Georgie cups her cheek. “I don’t know what to do,” Melanie says. “Are we supposed to save the world? To undo the ritual?”

“I don’t know,” Georgie says. “I’m not Jon. I don’t know things.”

“Well, I’m sure glad you aren’t Jon,” Melanie says dryly, and it would have been sarcastic if she wasn’t still shaking. 

“Hey,” says Georgie. She kisses Melanie’s eyelids gently, and then her mouth. “I love you, too.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Melanie replies, her mouth still inches from Georgie’s. “It would have been awkward if I said I love you and you didn’t feel the same, especially since our apartment is the only one left in an endless void of sky.”

Georgie isn’t scared, because she doesn’t get scared, anymore. The world is ending and she isn’t scared, she’s more… nervous. More worried about their sort-of friends sort-of enemies that aren’t disconnected from all _this_ like she and Melanie are. Georgie isn’t scared, she can’t be, but the world is _ending._ What are they going to do?

The Admiral meows and stands up, effectively breaking them apart. Melanie laughs, a little, her voice hoarse.

“Do you think we’ll be able to go outside?” Georgie asks. “Do the rules work like that?”

“Fuck if I know,” Melanie says. “Want to try?”

“Yeah,” Georgie says. “Yeah, okay.”

Melanie puts her glasses back on. Georgie straightens them. “Do we need to bring anything?” Melanie asks as Georgie digs her apartment keys out of the couch cushions.

Georgie thinks. “Melanie,” she says, “we own a melon baller, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it’s sharp enough to dig someone’s eyes out? Say, Elias’s?”

Melanie smiles, and it’s a sharp thing. Georgie isn’t afraid, she can’t be, but she thinks that anyone else in the world would be terrified of Melanie King just then. “I think it’s worth a try either way,” she says, so Georgie finds it buried in a drawer under a spatula and an ice cream scooper and grabs a knife from the block in the kitchen, just in case. 

There’s a backpack on the kitchen table, and Georgie takes it. She wraps the knife in a towel so it doesn’t accidentally cut someone and puts it in the side pocket with the melon baller. She picks up the Admiral who doesn’t seem to be fazed in the least and carefully sets him inside the main part of the bag. He meows indignantly. She kisses his nose.

“You coming?” Melanie asks as she feels her way past the couch to the door. She rests a hand on the doorknob. Georgie puts the bag on her back, puts her hand on Melanie’s, and opens the door.

There’s no ground to speak of. No porch. Just blue, blue sky. There are so many eyes above that Georgie doesn’t know if she can count them all. “I don’t see a way to leave,” she says carefully.

Melanie throws something out into the void- is that her phone? God damn it- and just as it _should_ start tumbling down forever, it… doesn’t.

It’s like there’s a ground made of glass. The phone is fine, if not shattered from Melanie’s strong throw. “Jesus Christ,” Georgie says, because, well, Jesus Christ!

“What?” Melanie says, demanding.

“There’s a ground,” she says. “And invisible ground. I think- I think we can leave. It’s worrying to look at, but-”

“But it’s not like you can be scared of heights,” Melanie finishes, and Georgie nods, even though she can’t see it. Melanie grabs Georgie’s hand. “What are we waiting for?” she asks.

Georgie nods once, decisively, more for herself than for Melanie. “Okay,” she says. “Let’s go.”

And they walk across a ground that isn’t there, that shouldn’t be there. There are still tearstains on Melanie’s cheeks and Georgie is still not sure what the hell happened to cause… _this_ , but hey, they have a melon baller and a knife and a cat on Georgie’s back and none of the entities can hurt them. And Melanie loves her.

What can go wrong?


End file.
